Marcus Volturi's Daughter
by TrixieVolturi1
Summary: What if Marcus Volturi had a daughter? What if this said daughter was kidnapped? A few years after she was rescued by her father she goes to Hogwarts. Please bare with me. This is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

My name is Trixie Volturi. I was hanging on a wall. I was a two year old part vampire. I have been hanging on this wall for six months. Then someone familiar came in.

"Papa!"

My real father was Marcus Volturi.

"Trixie! Oh dear god! What have they done to you?"

Someone came through the doors.

"Papa! Behind you!"

"Hello Marcus. Took you long enough."

"Alexander! You coward!"

I used the last inch of my strength to knock Alexander out. Dad got me off the wall and carried me back to Volterra. Felix ran into the throne room where Aro and Caius were having a meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded.

He has been grumpy since the day they found out I was kidnapped.

"I am sorry for the interruption, my lords. Lord Marcus has found Trixie. He is bringing her to his quarters."

They both ran out and ran to dad's quarters.

"Oh dear lord! Who did this to my niece? They had better run and hide."

"Alexander. He was expecting me to come. But Trixie used what strength she had left to knock him out."

I started to wake up.

"Papa?"

"I'm here, Trixie."

"Caius, stay with them. I am going to make a few phone calls to cancel all our meetings until further notice." Aro said.

I then screamed. I was reliving the pain in my sleep. Aro then called Heidi and told her to make the phone calls. He put his hand on my shoulder. He fought to stay calm. He walked out of the room. Caius followed him.

"Aro?"

"They tortured her badly. They used anything and everything they could think of. I don't know how Marcus can stay calm."

"He knows Trixie needs him now more than ever right now. Inside, he is freaking out like you are right now."

They went back to the room. Aro put his hand on dad's shoulder.

"Brother, you need to hunt. We will stay with Trixie."

Reluctantly, dad went to the woods to hunt. Felix and Jane went with him.

"Were you hurt, master?" Felix asked.

"No Felix. I was not physically hurt."

I had started to wake up.

"Papa?"

"You're safe, child. Your father had to go hunting."

I then had the images of torture in my mind. I put the pillow over my eyes to block it out. After a while, I fell asleep. Dad came in.

"She's finally sleeping peacefully." Caius said.

Dad sat at his desk.

"Where did you find her?"

"In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Romania. They had her chained to the wall. It was the first time in my existence that I was scared."

"We all were, brother. But now she's home and safe."

Dad looked over to me. I turned over and winced. He ran over.

"They'll be back."

"We will be waiting. They won't hurt her again."

Dad was worried. In my dream, I saw dad, Caius, and Aro standing there. They were all smiling.

I then saw a boy I didn't recognize. But somehow I knew he was going to be my soul mate. Dad saw me smile in my sleep. He started to calm down.

"But how did they get her?"

"We will find out. If we have a spy in our ranks, I will find them and kill them."

Dad stroked my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, I sat up. Dad came in.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Dad, I ache all over."

He handed me a cup of blood. He then called for Felix.

"You called, my lord?"

"Yes. Let Aro and Caius know that Trixie is awake, please."

"Don't let them bring Sulpicia!"

"Why not, Trixie?"

"She's the one who handed me to the Romanian coven."

Felix went to the throne room.

"Trixie is awake. Don't bring Lady Sulpicia. It was Lord Marcus and Trixie's wish."

The two of them went to the room.

"Uncle Aro! Uncle Cai!"

I got up and ran toward them. But half way to Aro, I started to fall. He ran up and caught me.

"Trixie, you mustn't overdue yourself."

"Caius, can I speak to you in the hall?" Dad asked.

"Of course." They went out to the hall. "What is it?"

"Trixie told me it was Sulpicia who gave Trixie to the Romanian coven six months ago."

"No wonder she was a bit hesitant on helping us find her. Aro, come out here a minute please."

He walked out.

"What's wrong?"

"We know who the spy is."

"Who is it?"

"It's Sulpicia. Trixie told me this morning." Dad said.

Aro went back into the room.

"Are you sure it was Sulpicia, child?"

"Yes, Uncle Aro. I can still remember like it was yesterday."

-Flashback-

"_Trixie, let's go into town to go shopping." Sulpicia said._

"_All right, Aunt Sulpicia."_

_In town, I saw the Romanian coven._

"_Hello Alexander." Sulpicia said._

"_Sulpicia. Is this the child you were speaking of?"_

"_It is."_

"_Excellent. You have done well."_

_I was confused._

"_Aunt Sulpicia? What's going on?"_

"_You are no longer welcome in the house of the Volturi. You have betrayed us by going with the Romanian coven."_

-End Flashback-

I was crying in Aro's arms.

"It's going to be all right, child. I promise you. You have not betrayed us. It is Sulpicia who has betrayed us."

He laid me back down on the bed. I was asleep again. Aro walked toward the throne room. Sulpicia walked up to him.

"Did he find her?"

"Yes. No thanks to you Sulpicia."

"Whatever do you mean, Aro?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Sulpicia! I just saw her thoughts for crying out loud!"

Dad walked up.

"I'm sorry for this, Aro."

He then snapped Sulpicia's neck. Aro called for Jane.

"Dispose of her body. Then I want you to make sure that there is a banned up in the castle that no one is to talk about Sulpicia."

"Yes master. Will Trixie be all right?"

"She should be in a few days. She was without blood for six months. Even for someone who is part vampire that is not good."

Aro was happy that everyone in the palace cared for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was halfway recovered. I got up and went to the waterfall room. There was a wading pool and I went to sit in it. Felix came in.

"Are you sure you are all right enough to be out of bed?"

"Yes Felix."

He then got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Put Trixie on."

He did.

"Hello?"

"Hello Trixie. We're coming for you."

I dropped the phone and started to shake and cry.

"Trixie!" Felix yelled.

"Felix, they're coming back for me."

He lifted me up. I put my arms around his neck. Jane came around the corner.

"What happened?"

"Go get the masters, quick!"

She ran to the throne room.

"Masters, something has Trixie scared out of her mind."

"Where is she?"

"Felix is bringing her to her quarters."

All three of them ran out of the throne room.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Somehow, they had my phone number. I didn't realize it was them until she dropped the phone. They're coming."

Dad ran over to me. I clung to him.

"It's going to be all right. They won't even come close to you."

"Felix, find Demetri and guard the front." Aro said.

"Yes master."

"Marcus, you and Trixie should go to Seattle for a while." Caius said.

"Maybe you're right."

He packed some clothes for me and we were on our way to Seattle. Dad saw a friend hunting in the woods. The friend saw him.

"Marcus Volturi!"

"Carlisle Cullen!"

"Come to the house. Meet my family."

We did. I saw a boy. My eyes lit up. So did his. He walked over to me.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Hale."

"Hi. I am Trixie Volturi."

Dad smiled.

"Where did she get those bruises?" A woman asked.

"The Romanian coven held her hostage for six months. I just got her back the other day."

"Poor child."

A boy came in and hissed.

"Edward, stop. They are our guests." Carlisle said.

Jasper and I went outback.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

"Not as much. I mean, they're still sore. But with what I had to endure, who wouldn't?"

Emmett came out.

"Your father seems angry."

"Emmett, if you had a daughter and she was held captive for six months, wouldn't you be angry?"

"No. I'd be pissed."

"Dad's trying to stay calm for me."

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on a bench. Dad came out.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"I'm half expecting them to come out from behind a tree to ambush me."

"They won't even come close to you."

He held me close.

"I'm scared, papa."

"I am too, Trixie."

Aro and Caius came out of the woods.

"They're gone."

We then heard Alice yell.

"Everyone, out of the house, now!"

Everybody ran out and the house blew up. Dad pushed me down to the ground. Esme cried in Carlisle's arms.

"Where will we go?"

"To Volterra, of course." Aro said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

I ran into Jasper's arms.

"Well, there's your answer. They're soul mates." Dad said.

I blushed. Jasper chuckled. We then went to the private jet.

"Besides, there's an 800 store mall with an amusement park on the inside in town."

"Woo-hoo." Emmett said.

I laughed. I then saw the looks on the girls' faces. I laughed even harder.

"Emmett, we have to get clothes first." Carlisle said.

We finally landed in Volterra.

"It's gorgeous here." Esme said.

"Follow me. I will show you to the guest rooms." I said.

Demetri and Felix saw me.

"Trixie!"

"Felix! Demetri!"

"We heard about the Cullens' home blowing up. Are you all right?"

"I was outback with dad when it happened."

I then showed the others to their rooms. I went to the waterfall room. Jasper followed me.

"There's no reason for you to feel guilty, Trixie."

"You guys lost your home."

"But our family is still together. That is all that counts."

I ran into his arms.

"Oh Jasper. I am so scared."

But then a man I recognized came in. I ran behind Jasper.

"Who is that?"

"It's Alexander !"

He blasted me to the other side of the waterfall. He then left. Jasper ran over to me. He lifted me up and carried me to Carlisle's room.

"Someone open up, quick!"

Carlisle opened the door.

"Oh my god! Put her here. Esme run to the throne room and get the brothers. Jasper, what happened?"

"It was Alexander."

Esme ran out the door. She was about to run into the throne room.

"Ms. Cullen, they are in a meeting. What is it?" Jane asked.

"Trixie's been hurt bad."

She ran into the throne room.

"Masters, I am sorry to interrupt. But Trixie has been badly injured."

They all ran out, praying that I would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Dad ran into Carlisle's quarters with Uncles, Aro and Caius right behind him.

"Trixie!"

"Marcus, she is lucky her back wasn't broken." Carlisle said.

Dad sat beside me.

"I promised her they wouldn't even come close to her."

"Papa, this isn't your fault." I said, faintly.

I took his hand. He smiled.

"Where did this happen?" Aro asked.

"The waterfall room." Jasper said.

Aro and Caius went to the waterfall room.

"It was definitely Alexander."

"Demetri! Felix!" Aro called.

They came in.

"You called, master?"

"You two are to guard Trixie."

"Yes master."

A man I recognized came in.

"Uncle Sev!"

Severus Snape was dad's brother from London. I tried to get up. But I cried out in pain and laid back down.

"Where's Sulpicia? She lives to annoy me."

"She gave Trixie to the Romanian coven six months ago. So I snapped her neck." Dad said.

"Good riddance. Will Trixie be all right by August?"

"She should be fine within at least a week." Carlisle said.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"She's been accepted to attend Hogwarts this year."

"All right. We'll come to London in August."

"The Cullens have been accepted as well."

I smiled.

"Trixie, I have to go back to the meeting. Carlisle, let me know if anything happens?"

"Of course."

Jasper sat beside me. He took my hand.

"You're exhausted. Get some rest."

I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Carlisle, I forgot to ask you. How did Marcus know they were soul mates?" Esme asked.

"Marcus can see people's bonds to one another. He was how I knew we were soul mates."

She smiled.

"Does Caius have a power?"

"He's too grumpy to have a power."

"Hello Athenadora." Carlisle chuckled.

"How have you been?"

"Just great. This is my wife, Esme. These are my daughters, Alice and Rosalie. The boys here are my sons. They are Jasper, Edward, and Emmett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Ever since Trixie was kidnapped, Caius has lost reason to smile."

Caius came in.

"Uncle Cai, smile for once, will you?"

He chuckled.

"Marcus, did I just here Caius chuckle?" Aro asked.

"Yes. I think you did. At least, that is what I heard." Dad said.

That is a rare sight for him."

"Caius heard them and pretended to scowl.

"Leave him alone, will you? He hasn't smiled in six months. I think it looks nice." I said.

They smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

In August, dad, the Cullens, and I went to London. We went to Gringotts first. I saw a blond haired man.

"Uncle Lucius!"

The man turned around.

"Trixie!"

I ran into his arms. We all went to get our school supplies. We then went to Malfoy Manor. Dad had gotten me an owl.

"Trixie, I have to go back to Volterra. I'll be here to see you off to Hogwarts."

I hugged him. Demetri and Felix just showed up. I ran up to them and hugged them. I then saw that Demetri had a board game.

"Monopoly?"

"Of course. Want to play?"

"Why not? Come on Jasper."

We went out to the kitchen table. Demetri and Felix were arguing over who was going to be the banker. Uncle Sev came out.

"I will be the banker. Just set up the game for the four of you."

I laughed at the looks on Demetri and Felix's faces.

"You don't want to annoy Uncle Sev with bickering. He would give you detention faster than you can say banker." I said.

"He wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I, boys? Even ask some of the staff how many times they have had detentions with me during their teaching days."

They finally set up the game. I beat them horribly. They grumbled.

"You, me, outback, now." Demetri told me.

"Why? So I can beat you at wrestling as well?"

We went outback. Ten minutes later, I had Demetri on the ground.

"All right, all right! I give!"

Everybody laughed.

"I bet you couldn't beat me." Emmett challenged.

"All right. If I win, you have to eat some of Aunt Narcissa's cooking. If you win…"

"If I win, you eat some of my cooking."

"Deal."

A half hour later, I beat him.

"I'll get started on that food, shall I?" Aunt Narcissa asked.

I laughed and nodded. Aunt Narcissa made her specialty: lasagna pizza.

"Surprisingly enough, this is good." Emmett said.

"Yes. This is the only kind of food I eat. By the way, if Uncle Lucius cooks anything, beware." Uncle Lucius gave me a look. I burst out laughing. He chased me all around the back yard. I was too fast for him. "Come on, old man. Can't you catch me?"

He finally caught me.

"I'll give you old man."

He used a tickling charm on me. I was laughing hysterically.

"All right, all right. I take it back. You aren't an old man."

Everybody laughed. Uncle Lucius helped me up. Jasper and I took a walk.

"This place is gorgeous. Your uncle seems strong."

"He's an Auror at the ministry. He has to be strong."

All of a sudden, I started singing. Jasper smiled.

"That was amazing." I then realized it and I blushed. Jasper held me close. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. You have an amazing voice."

I smiled.

"The night my father saved me from the Romanian coven, I had a dream that I would meet you."

"That's weird. I think Alice had a vision about that the same night. I think fate brought us together."

Demetri came out and saw us kissing. I pulled away for a minute.

"Go away Demetri."

He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

On September 1st, we all went to Platform 9 ¾. Dad was there with my uncles. I hugged them. I then went to the train. We found a compartment big enough to hold all of us.

"Perfect."

A boy came in.

"I was going to come to this compartment. Get out."

"No. We were here first. Go away."

The boy shot a spell and it made the compartment collapse. He then ran off.

"Trixie! Can you hear me?" Felix yelled.

"I'm-I'm over here! I'm stuck!"

He followed my voice and lifted a beam.

"Are you all right?"

The train hit a bump and another beam hit me. Demetri ran over and got me out of the compartment.

"Jasper, go to the cart lady and ask for a cold wet cloth. Felix, send a note to Sev and tell him to come to the train when we arrive."

So they did. Jasper came back and placed the cloth on my forehead. At Hogwarts, Uncle Sev received a note.

_Sir,_

_We need you to come to the train when we arrive. Trixie has been badly injured. Someone made our compartment collapse and the beams fell on her._

_ Felix_

"Shit!"

He got his cloak and ran to the train station. The train just pulled in and Hagrid was calling for the first years. He jumped onto the train and saw the compartment.

"Over here, sir!" Demetri called.

He ran over. I was just starting to wake up.

"Uncle Sev?"

"I'm here child."

He carried me to the Great Hall where the hat placed me in Gryffindor. He then brought me to his office. A woman followed him.

"What happed Severus?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Minerva. But I will find out."

I was asleep. So he went up to the Great Hall. He saw the Cullens glaring at someone. He looked and saw one of the Weasleys. He walked down there.

"Mr. Weasley, you will tell me what happened on the train and you will tell me now."

"They stole my compartment."

"You made the compartment collapse just because you couldn't use it? You figured if you couldn't us it, no one could? Is that what you are trying to have me understand?"

"I-I didn't know it collapsed."

"You lying-"

"No Felix. Let the professor handle it." Demetri said.

"What happened, Felix?" Uncle Sev asked.

"He shot a spell and it hit the walls causing it to collapse."

"Could we go see her, sir?" Jasper asked.

He nodded. All of the Cullens, Demetri, and Felix ran out of the Great Hall to see me.

"Trixie!" Jasper yelled.

I woke up.

"What is with all the yelling? I am trying to sleep."

He then smiled.

"Your uncle is dealing with the boy."

"Did you think he wouldn't? No one harms his family and gets away with it. He has never liked the Weasleys. He always said they were annoying prats."

Emmett laughed at that.

"I could call him worse."

"I know you could. But don't; We don't want to antagonize him when he has brothers in Gryffindor as well."

He grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in Uncle Sev's quarters. I walked out. But then I saw a woman.

"Hello Trixie."

It was the woman who killed my mother. I tried to run. But two people grabbed me. Uncle Sev was walking down the stairs when he heard me scream. When he came into his office, he saw me tied to a chair. Felix and Demetri were unconscious.

"Uncle Sev! Behind you!"

But she knocked him out. My owl chewed the ropes off and I dove for her. But she tossed me into the wall and left. Jasper and Emmett came in.

"Trixie!" Jasper yelled.

Demetri heard it and finally woke up. He ran over to me.

"Demetri, she was here."

Uncle Sev went up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"No I am not all right. Why the hell haven't you put the barrier back up?"

"What has happened?"

"Beatrice was in my office is what happened. You could have gotten Trixie killed!"

Uncle Lucius came to visit. He saw Uncle Sev putting an ice pack on my head.

"What happened?"

"Beatrice was here this morning."

He walked up to the headmaster's office.

"You will either put the barrier up or I will arrest you for the endangerment of the students."

So he put it up. I went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jasper ran over to me and hugged me. Demetri and Felix were still sore.

"Are you all right?"

"We're fine. It's you we should be worried about."

"I've had worse."

But then the Romanian coven came in.

"Too true."

"Everybody, get out! Quick!"

Alexander grabbed me and jumped out the window. Demetri pulled out his mirror.

"Lord Aro! Are you there?"

"Demetri! What's wrong?"

"Alexander has Trixie. With all the students scattering, I didn't get there in time."

I bit Alexander and ran back to Hogwarts. I ran into Felix. Aro, Caius, and dad showed up.

"Trixie! What happened? You have bruises on your arms." Dad said.

"She was here, dad."

Dad paled even more. Aro and Caius went up to the headmaster's office.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We are your worst nightmares. You put our niece in danger."

Uncle Lucius saw them and went down to Uncle Sev.

"Albus is really getting it now."

"By who?"

"Aro and Caius."

"I did sense the Romanian coven earlier. Demetri must have contacted Aro."

They both grinned evilly, knowing Albus would be scared by the time they got done with him. No one puts their family in danger. Uncle Sev had told Lucius what Sulpicia had done to me and what they did to her. He had laughed at that.

"They should have done it sooner." He had said.

"I wish I could have gotten a hold of her. She would have ran to Aro begging him to kill her right then and there." Uncle Sev had said.

"Too true. No one messes with a potions master. They should have had you poison her before they had done anything else."

"No I would have had a better idea. I would have poisoned her blood. She would have come to me begging me to save her."

"You really are evil."

"Yes and proud of it."

They both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

That morning, classes started. I had Uncle Sev's class first.

"Do you mind if I take notes?" I asked.

"Good idea. There will be a quiz on what I tell you today, next class."

After class, the boy walked over to me.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"

He punched me in the face. Emmett slammed him into the wall.

"No Emmett. He's not worth it."

I stood up and we both went to transfiguration. The boy was still grumbling. So I transfigured him into a big baby. Uncle Sev was coming up the stairs when he saw me do it.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for the brilliant use of magic."

A woman came in and saw it. She aimed a spell at Uncle Sev. But I dove in front of it and it hit me. Minerva saw it.

"Molly! How dare you?"

But her voice was drowned out by Uncle Sev.

"Trixie! Molly, if she dies, I will kill you myself. Trixie, wake up. Please."

Uncle Lucius came around the corner.

"Oh dear god! What happened?"

"Molly, I suggest you leave."

Jasper ran over to me. One of his tears fell onto my cheek and I woke up. I sat up. Uncle Lucius went to a man.

"Arthur, you are lucky I didn't arrest Molly."

"What did she do?"

"She attacked my niece. If she does it again, I will not hesitate to throw her into Azkaban myself."

I got up and went to Transfiguration. A girl sent a spell at me. But Professor McGonagall blocked it.

"Detention, Ms. Parkinson."

That night, I went to Demetri.

"Demetri, I have to hunt."

"Then let's go."

We all jumped out the window.

"I bet I will catch the biggest animal." Emmett said.

"No unicorns. They will curse you." I warned.

We all ran into the woods. I saw an injured Black Stallion foal on the way back. I then found out that he was my familiar. I touched him and he healed.

'_Thank you, Trixie. My name is Midnight. I am your familiar.'_

Uncle Sev saw me walking back with a foal.

"What's this?"

"Uncle Sev, he's my familiar."

"Wow. Black Stallion familiars are rare."

He had a Black Panther familiar himself.

We all went inside. Midnight and I took a walk. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor slammed me into the wall by my neck. Charcoal came around the corner and scratched at him.

"Leave off, pesky cat."

But he lost his grip. I ran around the corner and collapsed. Midnight stayed with me.

Charcoal ran to Uncle Sev.

"Sev, Trixie collapsed on the third floor."

He ran up to where I was. I woke up.

"Uncle Sev, Professor Nightingale attacked me."

He grumbled. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like Uncle Caius."

"I do, don't I?"

We both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron was trying to drag a girl out of the library.

"Let go of me!"

"What is your problem, Weasley? Unhand her!" I growled.

A vine grew bigger and grabbed his ankles He was lifted off the floor and he let go of the girl. After he got free, he ran off.

"Thank you. My name is Hermione Granger."

"I am Trixie Volturi. There's no need to thank me; he's been getting on my nerves since the train ride here."

"You were in the compartment that collapsed? How did you get out?"

"I had friends with me."

We then heard something thumping.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

I went out.

"Hermione, stay inside and have Madam Pince call Professor Snape!"

I ran toward the cave troll.

"Trixie! What are you doing?"

"Just do what I told you! Come get me you stupid, fat troll!"

It swung its club. But it missed me. Uncle Sev and Uncle Lucius came around the corner and saw me fighting the troll. I kept dodging the blows. I climbed up the troll and poked him in the eye.

"Trixie! What the hell are you doing?" Uncle Sev demanded.

I got on the troll's head. He was about to hit me. But I jumped off and it hit itself on the head. Demetri and Felix came around the corner. So did Midnight and Charcoal.

"Sev, the cave troll is dead. He stinks."

"Did you see who did it?"

He then spoke in Alexander's voice.

"Find the Volturi girl and crush her."

"That is it!" Demetri growled.

He grabbed his mirror.

"Did something else happen?" Aro asked.

He turned the mirror and Aro saw the cave troll.

"Could you send Jane over?"

"I'll do that."

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"I need you to go to Hogwarts."

"Yes master."

She got to Hogwarts and saw the cave troll. Professor Dumbledore came around the corner.

"Who are you?"

"Your last warning. If anything happens to Trixie again, the three brothers will be here. Trust me; you don't want to piss them off. Truthfully, you don't want to piss me off either."

Uncle Sev helped me up.

"What were you thinking?"

"Hermione was in the library. I couldn't let the troll in."

I went to the library.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Anywhere and everywhere."

We went up to the common room.

"Alice saw the cave troll in a vision. Where is it?" Jasper asked.

"Dead."

He hugged me.

"You killed a cave troll? Sweet. Could you teach me to fight like that?" Emmett asked.

"I would have to talk to Demetri and Felix. They were the ones that trained me."

I then started on an essay that was due two days later.


	11. Chapter 11

I was walking down the stairs when a sword appeared by my neck. But another sword pushed it out of the way.

"If you want a sword fight, let's do it the right way."

"Uncle Steven!"

"Stay back, Trixie."

"Is that Steven Seagal?" Hermione asked.

After a while, Uncle Steven walked over to me.

"Are you all right?"

"I've had worse."

We were then surrounded by enemies. Demetri called dad.

"Lord Marcus, I thought he would back down with Jane here. But he's gotten worse. All of her enemies are here except one."

"That is it!"

Aro and Caius just stared at him. He had thrown his favorite vase at the wall.

"What is it, brother?"

"I'm going to throttle that old man!"

"What has happened?"

"All of our enemies are at the school."

"Santiago, Afton, Renata, take care of the palace. Caius, Marcus, come on."

They came to Hogwarts and fought their way to the middle.

"Papa! Uncle Aro! Uncle Cai!"

We fought our way out. Then the enemies left.

"Are you all right?"

Uncle Aro saw the bags under my eyes.

"When was the last time you've slept?"

"The day before I came to Hogwarts. Between the compartment collapsing on me, the cave troll, and other stuff, I haven't had the chance to sleep."

I collapsed from exhaustion. Aro caught me.

"Demetri, go up and tell the old fool to come down to Sev's office."

"Yes master."

He went upstairs.

"What do you want?" Professor Dumbledore growled.

"You are needed in Severus' office. I suggest you go down now."

He went down there. But when he saw dad, Aro, and Caius, he tried to turn around. But dad slammed him into the wall.

"We warned you. Now we are staying here. If anything happens to her while we are here, there will be hell to pay."

Professor Dumbledore looked over to Uncle Sev.

"You pissed off the Volturi. You have to deal with it. I told you it was going to come back to bite you in the butt."

I woke up and took a walk. I saw a familiar dagger and gasped.

'_Hello Trixie.'_

'_No. You can't be alive.'_

'_Yet, here I am.'_

Emmett came around the corner.

"Trixie!"

I was falling to the floor. He caught me. I was shaking in fear. Carlisle came around the corner.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Go get Marcus."

Emmett ran off.

"He's alive, Carlisle."

Carlisle gasped. Even he knew who I was talking about. He put a wet cloth to my forehead.

"You're sweating."

He stayed with me.


	12. Chapter 12

Dad ran around the corner with Aro and Caius.

"What happened, Carlisle?"

"He's alive, Marcus."

"How is that possible? I stabbed him myself."

I touched Aro's hand. He growled and ran off. He found the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Give me the dagger."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He grabbed him by the neck.

"The dagger. Now."

He gave him the dagger. He brought it back to dad. I was crying in Jasper's arms.

"I'm here, Trixie."

The lights went out. When they came back on, Jasper and I were gone.

"No!" Dad yelled.

At Dracula's castle, Jasper and I were hanging off the ceiling.

"Hello Mr. Hale. I am Count Dracula."

"Stay away from him!" I growled.

He walked over to me.

"You're a brave one, aren't you? Just like your father."

"Yes, and proud of it."

He laughed. He then broke a couple fingernails in my forehead. I cried out in pain.

"You bastard!" Jasper yelled.

The Romanian coven came in and took turns biting me. They ripped off one arm and half ripped off the other. Dracula then let us go. Jasper carried me toward the castle. Aro and Caius saw me. They then saw my arms. My one arm was laying on my chest.

"Oh dear god!"

"Aro, the Romanian coven joined Dracula." Jasper said.

Jasper almost collapsed. He also had a bad gash. Caius carried me while Aro helped Jasper. We went to Hogwarts.

"Daddy!"

"Trixie! Your arm!"

It was crawling back to my shoulder. My other arm was reattaching itself to me.

"Marcus, the Romanian coven is with Dracula." Aro said.

I was crying in dad's arms. The other Cullens came in. Aro took them back out.

"When was the last time you hunted?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. Why?"

"There's a lot of blood in there."

"Aro! Come look at this!" Caius yelled.

He ran in. Caius lifted my bangs.

"What is it?"

"Dracula's fingernails." Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Esme cried.

"I'm fine mom. Trixie got most of it."

Demetri and Felix came in with Jane.

"What the hell happened?"

"He's back."

"That's impossible. The only way he could do that is if someone pulled out the dagger."

Dad pulled out the dagger from his back pocket. Jane gasped. I had fallen asleep leaning against dad's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Felix ran into the room.

"Master Aro, Albus is trying to expose us."

"What do you mean by 'trying'?'

"He pissed off Jane. It seems the only one he is trying to expose is Demetri."

Aro and Caius ran out the door. Albus was on the floor withering in pain.

"That's enough, Jane. Are you all right, Demetri?"

"Yes I am fine."

Caius was glaring at Professor Dumbledore. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked into Uncle Sev's office. Dad was talking to Uncle Sev in the other room. The professor snapped my arm. I screamed in pain. It was loud enough that Aro heard it. He, Jane, and Demetri ran to the room. The professor was gone.

"Trixie!"

Aro touched my hand. He then ran out of the room. He slammed the D.A.D.A. professor against the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Wishing I could kill you right here and now. But I am going to do something worse. I am going to make you feel the same pain Trixie is feeling right now."

He snapped his arm. Dad already set my arm back in place. Uncle Lucius came to visit. He arrested the D.A.D.A. professor.

"You are very lucky that is all my brother did to you." He told him when he complained about Aro snapping his arm.

The minister asked dad to be the new professor. He agreed. I giggled.

"What is so funny?

Aro then understood why I was laughing and he started to chuckle. So did Caius.

"Richard would die of shock if he wasn't already dead."

Dad then chuckled.

"We have to set up a dance. Think of a band." The minister said.

"We could do it." Demetri said.

I stared at him in horror. He just smiled. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Why not? But I swear, Demetri, if you make a fool out of me, I will rip you apart and feed you to Uncle Sev's familiar. Understood?"

I had dad's temper.

"Yes ma'am."

Dad looked at Demetri's flustered look.

"I will give you and the Cullens permission to go to any town you want this weekend to buy gowns and tuxedos." The minister said.

So that Saturday, we all went to Italy.

"We have to check in at the palace."

"All right dad. We'll see you there."

"In like, six hours." Alice whispered.

Dad chuckled. We all went to the mall.

"How did they get you to volunteer?" Esme asked.

"Demetri has a big mouth."

Jasper chuckled.

"You will be great. You have an amazing voice."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey! Get a room!" Emmett yelled.

"One, two, three!"

All of the Cullens started kissing their mates in front of Emmett. He grumbled and we all laughed. But then Rosalie kissed him.

"Quit grumbling. There is nothing wrong with them showing each other their love."

"Come on. Let's go to the mall."

We all walked toward the mall. I saw a boy I recognized and took them the long way around to the mall.

"Who was that?"

"I'll tell you after the dance."

Jasper nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

We finally made it to the mall. The males went to find tuxes while we went to find our gowns. I found a strapless, light blue, sparkled gown.

"Go try it on!" Alice squealed.

So I did. I then came out.

"It's perfect. Jasper will be speechless." Jane said.

We met up with the boys at closing time. We had our gowns sent to Hogwarts. We went back to school the next morning. The following Saturday was the day of the ball. Alice and Jane were helping me get ready.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like strangling Demetri."

"You will do great."

I walked downstairs to meet up with Jasper.

"Wow. May I escort you to the Great Hall, ma'am?" He asked in his Texas accent.

"Yes you may, kind sir."

I took his arm and we walked down to the Great Hall.

"Wow." Dad said.

Halfway through the ball, I had a vision and ran out. I went to the forest and saw mom. I growled.

"It's just me, Trixie."

"You left me to suffer! You left dad to suffer! You left your own brother to suffer!"

"I left to find my future. I found it in you step father, Dracula."

I ran back to the castle and ran past Demetri.

"Trixie!"

I just kept running and crying. Demetri ran to dad.

"Sir, Trixie's upset. She looks like she is in panic mode."

He went searching for me. He finally found me.

"Trixie? What happened?"

I looked up at him.

"She's alive, dad."

"Who is?"

"Mom! She was in the woods."

"That should be a good thing. At least a halfway good thing."

"Dad, she is married to Dracula. He knows our strengths and weaknesses."

Arp and Caius came in to see me throwing things at the wall. Caius had to duck.

"What is going on?" Aro asked.

"Didyme is alive."

"What? That's not possible." Caius said.

"It seems she got remarried."

"To who?" Aro asked.

"Dracula."

I ran and jumped out the window. I ran into the forest. They ran after me. They found me sitting on a tree.

"Dad, he is after Esme and the La Push wolves. I have to go to La Push. I have to warn them."

"Then go. Take the private jet and bring them back if you must."

"Really?"

"Yes. Go. Now."

I ran off. Aro and Caius were confused.

"What was all that about?"

"Come on. We have to find the Cullens."

They ran back to the castle. Dad explained everything to them on the way. They were surprised.

They found the Cullens upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

I went to La Push. A man was at the line.

"Hello Sam."

"Trixie! How are you?"

"Could be better. I need to talk to you and the elders. It's an emergency."

"Let's go to my place."

So we did.

"Hello Trixie."

"Hey Emily."

"Emily, contact the elders. Trixie says we have an emergency on our hands."

She called Billy. Five minutes later, she hung up.

"Everyone is on their way."

They were there ten minutes later.

"Trixie!"

"Hello Jacob."

"What's up, Trixie?" Billy asked.

"Billy, he's alive."

All of the elders looked at me horrified.

"I don't understand. Who is alive?" Leah asked.

"The one creature all vampires and wolves fear. Even the Volturi fear him: Dracula."

"He knows all of our weaknesses. My mother is alive and is married to him."

"What do we do?"

"My father wants you to come to Hogwarts."

"How?"

"On his private jet that has a 50 store mall and an amusement park in it."

"Let's go!" Jacob yelled.

They all packed their bags and led them to the plane. Sam noticed the bags under my eyes.

"What's happened since you went to that school?"

"Well, let's see. First, I had a compartment collapse on me. Then, I had a cave troll after me. A little while later, I found out that Dracula was alive and me and Jasper were kidnapped. During the kidnapping, I had my arm ripped off by the Romanian coven. Last, but not least, I found out that my mother was alive and that Dracula was after the Cullens and you wolves."

Leah came in.

"Why would he be after us?"

"Ephraim helped Marcus stab Dracula. Ephraim was Trixie's godfather. Wolves are the only creatures that can technically kill him. But they need another person to distract him." Sam's father said.

"Get some rest, Trixie. The pilot will let us know when we arrive."

"Just to warn you, the headmaster suspects what my family is."

I then fell asleep.

"Go join the others and have some fun, Sam. I will stay with her." Billy said.

Three hours later, we arrived on the outskirts of Hogwarts. I woke up and led them to the castle.

"Wow. That is a spooky castle." Seth said.

"It is gorgeous inside." Sam's mother said.

We went inside.

"Finally." Dad grumbled.

"Dad, this is Jacob. He is Ephraim's grandson."

"Hello."

"I absolutely loved your private jet."

"You only loved it because of the amusement park. Admit it." I said.

Jacob blushed. Dad chuckled.

"Everyone loves my personal jet. Even Caius."

I laughed.

"You mean Mr. Grumbles likes to have fun?"

Caius pretended to grumble at me.


End file.
